Mira's Idea
by miata-chan
Summary: Christmas is here and Natsu doesn't know what to get his blonde teammate. Thank goodness Mira is there to help.


Natsu walked toward the guild like he did everyday with Happy flying behind. Except something seemed off. What was with the green leafy circles that hung on people's doors, the lights hanging on their houses, and the smell of peppermint all over the place. Although, he didn't seem to mind it. He first noticed the smell when Lucy changed her shampoo to Perfect Peppermint. Now the smell just reminded him of his blonde teammate every time he was out! What was it with these people!?  
He then remembered that it was about this time of year last year this happened too. Walking into the guild, he noticed how it was also decorated like the houses except there seemed to be this glittery worm going all over the place, and a tree was placed in one of the room's corners. Natsu walked up to the bar where Mira was washing glasses. "Yo, Mira." Nastu took a seat as the barmaid turned and smiled. "Hey, Natsu. What's up?"  
"What's with all the... stuff?" Natsu sat with a confused look. Mira sighed. "Natsu, it's Christmas. Remember? We've always celebrated Christmas." Natsu Sat quiet for awhile, thinking. "Really? I don't remember..."  
"That's because we always choose to go on missions at this time of year, Natsu." Natsu looked up to see Happy fly over him and sit on the counter next to Mira. "Oh... really?" Mira and Happy nod.  
"You won't be going on a mission this time, right Natsu? I mean I'm sure Lucy would be totally lonely without you." Mira teased. Natsu thought about this. True, he would always go on missions this time of year because staying at the guild was boring to him, but now that Lucy was here, he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should bring her on a mission too. But she seemed distant lately...almost sad even.  
"Natsu," Mira interrupted his thoughts. "You should get Lucy something!" Natsu looked at her quizzically. Mira continued though, used to the Dragon Slayer's dense self. "During Christmas, you give the people you like a gift. And I know JUST what she wants. So how about it?"

Lucy began the walk to the guild. She watched as everyone around her smiled, laughed, and made snowmen. It reminded her of the times she was at home and would make snowmen with the maids and staff in her home. Lucy sighed. She didn't know what to do today. A part of her wanted to stay home, and another part of her wanted to go to the guild. Maybe the guild could cheer her up from this home sickness.  
Walking into the guild, her face brightened. She hadn't felt like this since her mom was alive. Her house was never this decorated after that. "Lucy!" a female voice called out, interrupting Lucy's thoughts.  
Lucy walked over to the bar, where Mira was waving for her. As she walked, she looked around to find her pink, dense teammate, but he was no where in sight. Lucy frowned a little as she took her usual seat.  
"Hey, Lucy. Merry Christmas! Can I get you anything? It's on the house today." Lucy smiled. "No thank you. Have you seen Natsu anywhere?"  
Mira's smile widened. "Yeah, he said he was going to go get something... oh! It's time to open presents! Excuse me!"  
Lucy watched as the barmaid rushed over to the tree. Then, using a mic, she announced it was gift time. She called people up, and one by one, people walked up, then went back to their seats with a wrapped present. Lucy turned back to the counter and placed her head on the counter. Where are you Natsu?  
"To Lucy, from Natsu," Lucy suddenly heard her name from the takeover mage and looked over at her. Lucy sat and stared for awhile, not sure what to do. Almost like Mira read her mind, the barmaid waved her to come over with a bright smile.  
Lucy walked slowly over to her and spotted only one present left under the tree. Well, not under. It was way to big to be under it. Lucy examined it as Mira pointed out that it was hers. The box was large and red with a red ribbon around it. A white fairy tail emblem was on the right side of it with a tag labeled: To Lucy.  
She blushed at the thought of someone thinking about her and getting her something. "Umm," Lucy tried lifting the box, but failed, "it's too heavy."  
"That's fine; just open it here." With that, Lucy opened the lid with ease, but it actually popped off, causing the blonde to squeal.  
"Oi, Mira. You didn't have to force me in here, Jeez!" A familiar voice said. Lucy opened her eyes toward her gift. What she saw would always stay in her mind. " Natsu, where are your clothes?!" Lucy's face turned crimson as she covered her hands over her eyes, slotted in between.  
"Oh, hey, Luce!" He gave her one of his innocent grins. What was up with that?! "I didn't think you'd actually come since you seemed down lately... Mira said people give things to their friends and told me to stay in this box... I don't really get it, but Merry Christmas!"  
Lucy looked up at him in admiration that he wanted to do something for her... but then her face redeemed again as she stared harder at Natsu. He was completely naked, the only thing covering his... stuff was his scarf he received from Igneel. "Mira!" Lucy chased after the barmaid as everyone laughed. Natsu walked out of the box. "Hmmm, when can I have my clothes back?"  
And that's how Lucy's first Christmas with Fairy Tail went.


End file.
